Ready for Anything
by IJustDrownedUrGoldfish
Summary: One-shot. Vanitas goes to visit Ventus in the hospital after he is severely injured from fighting against Xehanort in a deadly Keyblade war.


**Something I came up with between my other stories; hope you enjoy it :)**

**P.S. Vanitas is not evil in this one.**

***Takes place about 3 years after Vanitas was created in BBS***

* * *

Vanitas trudged down the hospital hallway, holding his jacket tightly around him. He wanted to block out everything but himself. Lying in beds all around him were the thousands of people who had undergone Xehanort's wrath just a few hours ago. Many had trained years for this battle, mastering their Keyblade wielding skills and perfecting their Magic attacks. All of them were now here in this ward, writhing and struggling to survive. Not one had been able to lay a single scratch on the malevolent old man before screaming out in pain and agony. Similar screams could be heard now, as nurses tried to calm the minds of those who had seen the worst darkness known to man.

Vanitas gripped his jacket tighter as he walked, trying to distinguish the voices. Wondering if _he_ was screaming out in pain…

_"You can't go after Xehanort alone. It's way too dangerous." Vanitas was standing in front of his other half-Ventus-trying to persuade him not to go after the man for the sake of his life._

_"I won't be alone, Vanitas. I'll have thousands of Keyblade wielders on my side. We'll all defeat him together,"Ventus assured him._

_Vanitas sighed. "Why do I feel like you're going to try and take him on one-on-one?"_

_"If you come and join us we'll have a better chance-"_

_"It's already too late. This is a suicide mission! That's why he's called everyone out there to battle him…He's going to pick you all off one by one until there's no more Keyblade wielders left to fight him. He can't be stopped like this. Why can't you see that?"Vanitas stared at Ventus, willing him to see his reasoning. They both wanted to stop Xehanort-who didn't? But Vanitas knew that now wasn't the time. It wasn't opportunity knocking; it was death._

_"…Vanitas. Even if there's a chance we won't succeed…I have to try. I won't stand by knowing what this world is coming to and give up!" Ventus said determinedly. _

_His dark half shook his head. "I can't be a part of this. I'm not giving up on the light of the worlds but Xehanort is just too powerful and manipulative to let anyone overtake him right now. I'm not fighting a battle that I'm destined to lose…I'm sorry."_

_Ventus seemed crushed. "I thought we were in this together…"_

_They were, from the very start. After Vanitas came to be, he didn't know whether to go against his other half or trust in him. Eventually he chose Ven, and the two escaped Xehanort's clutches and vowed to bring him down together._

_But now Ventus wanted to leave and train with the Masters of the Keyblade. If he chose to fight he would have to train for months in order to be at least somewhat ready for the strongest Keyblade wielder of all time. It was like joining an army: once one got in, he would either be scarred, unscathed, or end up dead._

_Many die in the army._

_Less than a handful leave unscathed._

_"We are." Vanitas turned and started walking away from his friend for the last time. "Tell me when you change your mind. I'll be waiting."_

That same week, Ventus had gone ahead to train for the battle that had now gone down in history. A war that had resulted in many lives lost, hearts broken and souls shattered. Vanitas passed more open doors that held severely injured patients without bothering to look inside of them.

He had only one destination in mind; one person to see.

He arrived at the room that held his friend. He knew he was in there because he could sense his light. The darkness inside of him receded from being in such close proximity to a pure heart.

Cautiously he opened the door and stepped inside. The first person he saw was a blue-haired nurse. She was wiping his friend's face with a napkin before she turned around to face Vanitas, still blocking the view of the patient in the bed. "Hello. You must be the friend Ventus was talking about."

Vanitas took in her blue eyes and easygoing demeanor. She didn't seem worried at all despite the number of wielders giving in to death every second.

"My name is Nurse Aqua. I've known your friend for a while now. I worked at the nurse's station where he trained. He's always been the type to do this kind of thing…So determined…" She paused for a minute, reminiscing, and then her voice hardened. "Xehanort is a ruthless man. He deserves the worst of what the worlds have to offer." She stepped away from the bed. "He's sleeping, so I'll leave you with him. Just be aware that things might not end well. We've used Curaga on him, but we're afraid he's slipping away." She shook her head and then walked out to tend to another patient.

Vanitas closed the door and walked up to the bed. When he really caught sight of the blonde laying there, his eyes widened in anger at Xehanort's doing. Ven's face held gashes so wide and deep they could've only been created by a Keyblade. His usually blonde hair was matted with dried blood, despite Aqua's best efforts to clean him off. Wrapped around his bare midsection were white bandages stained with a huge spot of blood. Vanitas could just imagine the Keyblade protruding out of the blonde's stomach-it made him sick. He carefully smoothed a stray piece of hair from the injured boy's closed eyelids.

"Ventus…Why? Why did you try to face him alone?"

His friend, of course, didn't answer. He was sleeping, but it wasn't an ordinary slumber. He was drifting farther and farther away from the world, as if he was cast into the Lanes Between without a Glider.

Vanitas held Ven's hand and kept talking. "Ventus…I know I wasn't there for you before but I'm here now. I hope it's not too late for me to say this but I'm sorry. I'm sorry for deserting you for so long!" Vanitas felt tears forming in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away.

Vanitas' pleading golden eyes wished the blonde to wake up. Ventus slowly started blinking his eyes. Vanitas sobbed with relief at the sight of his awoken friend. But Ven's eyes only stayed slightly open for a few seconds. The blonde smiled at the boy sitting next to him before joining the souls of the other wielders who had lost their lives from the battle.

Vanitas sat staring at Ven's lifeless body in shock. He looked down at the spot where Xehanort had delivered the fatal blow. Losing Ven forever…It was like losing a part of him that he could never get back…

His hands started to shake. The darkness inside of him was raging, finally free to roam about without being held back by Ven's light. But just as quickly the darkness faded away and was replaced by something else. Without having to wonder Vanitas knew where the warmth he felt in his heart was coming from. Ventus would always be with him, giving him his strength.

Vanitas stood up, summoned his Keyblade and headed out to find Xehanort.

This time, he was ready.

* * *

**As to what happens next…I'll let your imaginations decide ;)**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
